A typical screw configuration includes an elongated shank that extends between a driving head of the screw and a pointed end of the screw. At least part of the shank is helically threaded. The driving head includes a drive recess into which a drive bit may be inserted in order to rotate the screw for movement into a structure. Typical drive recesses are configured for mating with a specific type of drive bit configuration. In some cases, recesses are configured for mating with two or more drive bit types. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,369 discloses a combination drive recess capable of receiving a square socket (Robertson) type driver, a cross-recess (Phillips) type screw driver and a flat blade driver.
Improvements in ease of use are regularly sought for the construction industry. It would be desirable to provide a fastener with a drive recess capable of being driven by each of a Star drive, a Phillips drive, a square drive and a slot drive.